hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Boys Over Flowers 5
is the fifth collected volume of Boys Over Flowers by Yoko Kamio. It was published on November 25, 1993 in Japan. The volume was also the fourth to be published in 1993. Viz Media published it on March 24, 2004 for North America.http://www.amazon.com/dp/159116141X/ It covers chapters twenty-five through thirty. Tsukushi Makino attempts to keep Thomas a secret, while helping her new friend Sakurako Sanjo. However, she later learns that Sakurako was the cause of everything. Deciding to stand her ground, Tsukushi faces the bullies at school. She only wishes for Tsukasa Domyoji to believe her side. Book description Summary Tsukushi Makino runs into Thomas at Sakurako Sanjo's house. He agrees to forget the other night though she has to see him again. Once he leaves, Sakurako tells Tsukushi about her fear of boys. Tsukushi's solution is to introduce her to the F4. Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka quickly take to the innocent Sakurako. A few minutes later, Sakurako hands Tsukushi a note from Thomas, asking to meet by the gate.Chapter 25, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa Domyoji finds the two talking. Tsukushi distracts him, giving Thomas time to escape. Tsukasa becomes angry at Tsukushi. She reminds him that they are not actually dating, causing him to sulk. The next day, Sakurako is acting differently around Tsukushi and has seemingly gotten over her supposed fear.Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers At a club, Tsukushi is shocked to see Sakurako dancing and overhear a group of girls confronting her about stealing someone's boyfriend. Confused at first, she decides to be "understanding." The following day, she takes up for Sakurako when Tsukasa yells at her. She, however, shouts at Tsukushi and later admits to being in love with Tsukasa.Chapter 27, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsukushi's classmates return to bullying her again though more harshly. Hearing snippets of gossip, she rushes to the bulletin board where she sees a photo of her and Thomas. While confronting him, Tsukushi realizes that he put something in a drink and nothing happened between them. He then admits that Sakurako forced him to do everything.Chapter 28, Boys Over Flowers Calling Tsukushi an "ugly bitch," Sakurako reveals her true self. Tsukushi refuses to back down to her, saying "Look at yourself in a mirror! Then you'll see what ugly is!" Later, she wonders how Tsukasa will react to the photo, feeling a pang when she thinks of him being disappointed. The next day, the students attack her fervently. When they tie her to a car, Tsukasa shows up and yells at them to stop.Chapter 29, Boys Over Flowers Sakurako then shows the photo to him and lies about Tsukushi sleeping with Thomas at her house. Tsukushi pleads "I just want you to believe me." In shock, Tsukasa walks away. That night, Sakurako attempts to seduce him. It fails and Tsukasa leaves to go save Tsukushi. After apologizing, he hugs her and says "I believe you."Chapter 30, Boys Over Flowers Content ]] *'Chapter 25': published on April 5, 1993 in Margaret.Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box Desperate to keep her secret, Tsukushi Makino agrees to see Thomas again. *'Chapter 26': Tsukushi brings along Kazuya Aoike when she goes to see Thomas. It was published in late April 1993. *'Chapter 27': first released in [[Margaret|''Margaret's]] eleventh issue of 1993. Tsukushi is shocked to see Sakurako Sanjo at a night club. *'Chapter 28: following the release of a photo of Tsukushi with Thomas, Eitoku students begin bullying her again. It was published in May 1993. *Chapter 29: Tsukushi discovers that Sakurako is behind everything. The chapter was released in Margaret No.13 on June 5, 1993. *Chapter 30: published in June 1993. Shocked by the photo at first, Tsukasa Domyoji eventually decides to believe in Tsukushi. *'''Side-columns: After thanking the reader, Yoko Kamio writes about receiving birthday gifts from readers, cooking, her hairdresser, painting her nails, and leaving for her Europe trip. Editions *'France': it was translated into French by Glénat and published on November 5, 2003.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-yori-dango-tome-05-9782723442664 (French) *'Spain': the volume was released as No me lo digas con Flores 5 in Spanish on November 30, 2006.https://www.planetadelibros.com/libro-no-me-lo-digas-con-flores-n-0537/56396 (Spanish) *'Taiwan': Tong Li Comics released it as Meteor Garden 5 (流星花園 5) on July 5, 1996.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?Bd=JC50205 (Chinese)https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=2411&page=28 *'Vietnam': first published as Con Trai Hơn Hoa 5 by TVM Comics, it has been republished by Kim Dong as Con Nhà Giàu 5 on September 9, 2019.https://www.nxbkimdong.com.vn/boys-over-flowers-con-nha-giau-tap-5 (Vietnamese) Hana-France5.jpg|France (Glénat) Hana-HK5.jpg|Hong Kong (JD Comics) Hana-Korean5.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) Hana-Spain5.jpg|Spain (Planeta DeAgostini) Hana-Taiwan5.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Hana-Vietnam5.jpg|Vietnam (TVM Comics) Hanadan-Vietnam5.jpg|Vietnam (Kim Dong) Notes *The illustration featured on the cover was originally published in Margaret No.18 of August 1993.''Boys Over Flowers'' Complete volume 3 It was republished in volume three of the series' complete edition in 2005. *This is the second volume to feature Tsukushi by herself, the others are volumes two, eighteen, twenty-two, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-seven, thirty, thirty-three, and thirty-five. References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-volume-5/product/52 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 5 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/159116141X/ Boys Over Flowers, Volume 5 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Vol-5/digital-comic/115835 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 5 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers volumes